


Both Are a Game

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [10]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Flogging, Genital Torture, M/M, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Kink, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Torture and sex are both a game for Viggo, and Hiccup is his unwilling participant.





	Both Are a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Viggo's point of view is depraved and if you think I support his actions then you shouldn't be reading my work.

“Don’t think I’m letting you get away with that, darling,” Viggo told Hiccup as he wiped the blood away from his ear with a cloth. He’d been kissing the neck of the Dragon Rider that was chained standing and naked in the middle of his tent, and he’d bitten hard at his ear in response. His hands were cuffed above him, and a bar kept his foot and his prosthetic in place and his legs spread. He was naked and vulnerable before Viggo, but that didn’t take away from the hardened glare on his face. He looked terribly beautiful like that. There was a drop of blood on his lips.

Hiccup turned his head and spat blood out of his mouth. “I didn’t think you would.”

Viggo huffed through his nose in amusement, lowered the cloth. His ear was stinging but he almost liked it. It meant this would be interesting. “So you think you can take whatever I have to dish out?” He put the cloth down on the table behind him, went over to Hiccup. “I’m quite sure I’ll have you crying before this is even over.”

Hiccup curled his lip. “You’d like to see that, wouldn’t you?”

“I would,” Viggo told him honestly. He reached out a hand, rubbed his palm over Hiccup’s abdomen, and Hiccup recoiled as best he could at the touch. It was wonderful to be touching his naked skin. It was something he’d wanted to do since meeting him. Viggo looked Hiccup over as he touched him, at his stubbornly firm lip and his clenched jaw and the fire in his eyes. There was fear there as well, fear that he was refusing to show. Then there was the matter of his body: long and lithe with subtle but strong muscle, covered in freckles from head to toe, skin marked with a smattering of various little scars. His cock wasn’t hard yet, but Viggo could change that. Not yet though. He trailed fingers around to Hiccup’s back, circling around him. Freckles there too. A small but firm ass that he reached down to squeeze. His touch elicited a gasp.

“Don’t touch me there.”

“I’ll be touching you in many places,” Viggo said. “This is just one of them.” He ran his hand up and into his hair. He liked the length and color of his hair, and he found that it was soft. Perfect. He gave it a sharp tug and Hiccup grunted in response.

He came back around to Hiccup’s front. He put a hand around his neck, could feel his pulse racing under his fingers. Still, Hiccup stared him down. That thrilled Viggo. He liked a challenge.

“Hm, what should I start you with?” Viggo knew Hiccup wouldn’t answer, but he wanted to cause fearful anticipation. It was fun to play like that, to instill feelings of unease and fear in others.

“You’re not just going to fuck me and get it over with?” The words were harsh in Hiccup’s mouth.

Viggo ran his thumb over Hiccup’s throat. “There’s much more fun to be had than that,” he said. “Consider my cock in you as the final event of the night.”

“It would be more fun if you shoved a spear up your ass.”

“Hm, cheeky.” Viggo released Hiccup’s neck to run his fingers down over his body. He felt Hiccup shiver.

“Don’t,” Hiccup gasped.

Viggo followed his hand with his eyes. “Don’t what?” 

“Y-you know.”

“Perhaps I don’t,” Viggo said. He ran his hand down his stomach, to his pelvis, nearly touching his cock, then trailed it down to his thigh, skirting around it. He could hear how hard Hiccup was breathing. “You mean here?” Hiccup said nothing, and he brushed his hand towards his inner thigh. “Here?” He brought up his other hand, caressed at his chest before pinching lightly at a nipple. Hiccup made a distressed groaning noise. Viggo didn’t know where to look: at Hiccup’s face or his cock? He decided on his cock. He wanted to see how his body reacted to what he was doing. That was out of Hiccup’s control, which made it all the more fun for Viggo. It was now under  _ his  _ control. He knew how the human body worked and could make it respond to his every whim. The emotional distress that caused an unwilling partner was delicious.

Viggo played with Hiccup’s nipples and stroked his thighs, working to pull a reaction from his cock without even touching it. It took longer than it did with someone who was willing, but eventually he saw it stir, even jump a little when he brought his hand closer. He smiled. This was exactly what he wanted.

Hiccup gasped when Viggo took him in his hand. It felt good to sense him swelling and lengthening, and it was his doing.

“No, no, no.”

“Anyone ever touch you here before?” Viggo asked, ignoring his protests. He definitely liked Hiccup’s cock, especially like this. In another situation he might have sucked it for him. He wasn’t about to kneel to him though, so he stroked him, watched his body shudder.

“Not your business.”

Answers like that were always hard to decipher. Sometimes people denied it because someone had and they didn’t want to reveal it to keep their relationship a secret, or they denied it because nothing of the sort had happened and they were embarrassed by it. Hiccup wasn’t the first young adult that he’d taken. 

“Was it Astrid?” Viggo asked. He knew how to get the information he wanted. “And you were nervous for her to see you but you craved her touch, so you let her put her hand in your pants? Did she just use her hand or did she suck you? Oh, I bet you fucked after. She gave herself to you and you buried yourself in her wet heat.”

Hiccup had throbbed in Viggo’s hand, and now he’d turned his head away, was blushing fiercely. Viggo had his answer.

“Must be strange feeling my hand after hers. Different gender and all. Ever wanted to be fucked by a man?”

“Shut up.” Hiccup’s voice was tight, his breaths hissing. A moan slipped past his lips. He was trying to be quiet. Viggo didn’t want him to be.

“Nothing to be ashamed of if you have, my dear. Attraction is a silly thing, isn’t it?” He focused his attention on the head of his cock, pumped it roughly, and Hiccup was gasping for breath for a few moments before his voice came out in a sweet moan. “There you go. It feels good.”

“Stop.”

To toy with him, to make him think that maybe he’d listen in the future, Viggo did, stopped touching him altogether. Hiccup was left with his head hanging down, chest heaving. Viggo had only needed his cock hard anyway.

Viggo turned and went to what he considered one of his favorite chests. It was filled with all sorts of toys and torture implements. Well, he considered all of them to be toys. Sex and torment were both games, and all the better if the two were mixed. He took out an assortment of things, set them on his desk. He chanced a glance at Hiccup to see if he was looking, but he wasn’t. He probably wouldn’t know what everything was for even if he did look though. 

The first thing he took was a leather collar with a ring attached, and a thin rope. Hiccup made an angry sound when he forced the collar under his hanging chin, though he did lift his head when Viggo buckled it around his neck. He seemed emotionally weakened by the touching that had happened and the state it had left his body in, but still he glared. There was terror behind his eyes. It was a lovely combination. Hopefully by the end of this the determination and anger would be gone.

Hiccup eyed the rope. “Am I a fucking dog to you?”

“No, certainly not.” Viggo looped the rope through the ring on the collar and tightly tied it. “Though, my men do call you and your Dragon Riders dogs, don’t they? Yes, dragon riding dogs. I’m sure you’ve gathered what that means.”

“We don’t fuck dragons,” Hiccup spat.

“Oh, I wasn’t suggesting that. You’re just so despicable to them that you might as well be doing it.” Viggo took ahold of Hiccup’s cock, making him flinch. Then he took the rope and tied it just beneath the head. Once done with that, he stroked slowly along the shaft, and Hiccup moaned. “There we go. Now you can’t lose your erection no matter what I do to you.” Viggo admired how the rope looked around his cock, how the collar looked. Arousal crackled in his blood. Hiccup all on his own was a beautiful sight, but Hiccup all trussed up for him was even better.

Next, Viggo turned his back to carefully take out a few needles and oil up metal rods of various sizes. He took the first rod, not very wide but they would get there, and turned back to Hiccup.

“If you’re planning on putting that in my ass I swear to the gods I’ll find a way to kick you.”

Viggo smirked, getting enjoyment out of his little secret that Hiccup was about to discover. “That won’t be necessary.” He grabbed at his cock and Hiccup paled, looked down with a trembling lip.

“Please tell me that doesn’t…” His voice broke and he couldn’t finish. He looked to Viggo, hoping for some other answer. Viggo simply smiled at him, soaking up his horror.

Viggo rubbed the tip of the rod over Hiccup’s slit, dipping it inside slightly as he did so. Hiccup’s moan let him know that it caused physical pleasure.

“Don’t.”

“Come now. You can’t expect me to not want to put something in here. Your slit is too lovely for that.” He slid the first inch inside and Hiccup inhaled sharply. “Look how it stretches.”

“That  _ hurts _ .”

“But it feels good too,” Viggo said knowingly. “I’ve made men cum from this.”

To that Hiccup said nothing, but Viggo didn’t need him to. He slid the rod in all the way, satisfaction making him hum as Hiccup opened his mouth and released a long sound of both pain and pleasure. Viggo hadn’t started with one of his slimmer rods, had been a tad impatient to see Hiccup’s cock the way it was now with the slit stretched by metal. Viggo ran his thumb down the underside of him, feeling the rod beneath his skin. Hiccup groaned.

“Lovely,” Viggo breathed. Like Hiccup, he was erect, but he was patient when it came to that, wanted to play with him first. “You must be wondering what that good thing deep inside you is,” he said. He took ahold of the rod again, planning on fucking his cock with it. “It’s called your prostate. It can be reached from your ass as well.”

“Do you have to talk so much?” Hiccup panted as the rod moved out.

“I find it entertaining,” Viggo answered, and the rod went back in. Hiccup moaned.

Viggo had a great deal of fun with the rods. Every time he transitioned to a wider one, Hiccup would struggle and protest and pull on his chains. Then he would lose all his words once the rod was sliding in and out, just moaning, and Viggo adored the sound. He was a loud one for sure.

Hiccup was crying out when he got one in him that was about the width of his little finger (and he had thick fingers), thrashing his head around as if that would get him out of the current situation. 

“ _ Fu-uck _ …”  

Viggo looked from Hiccup’s cock to his face. His cheeks were a little wet, and he watched as a new tear formed in his left eye and dripped down. His eyes were tightly shut. 

Viggo smiled, took his hand from the rod (it was completely buried in him anyway), and cupped one cheek. Hiccup drew a shuddering breath. 

“Crying already?”

A growling sound rose in Hiccup’s chest at Viggo’s taunting words and tone. 

“Suck my dick.”

“Maybe some other time,” Viggo told him. He wiped some tears away. “But don’t go getting all shaken just yet. I’m not done with you.”

“Please stop.”

“Oh, first time you’ve said please before telling me to stop.” Viggo smiled and patted his cheek. Hiccup opened his eyes just to narrow them at him and draw down his eyebrows. 

Viggo decided he wanted to take off most of his clothes. He wanted to feel his skin against Hiccup’s, wanted to grind on him. Doing so at the moment would just cause the spikes on his belt to cut him up, and his goal wasn’t to make him bleed… that much. He removed his armor and the clothes from his top half, admired Hiccup for a moment before going back over to him. He pressed himself against him, rutted himself against his hip, running hands over his sides. Hiccup shuddered.

Viggo leaned down, found Hiccup’s right nipple with his mouth. He lapped at it, bit and sucked, holding him by the hip with one hand and using the other to caress over his abdomen on the other side of the rope. Hiccup was panting, and a small whine left him. Viggo needed his nipples hard and sensitive for what he was going to do next. Well… need was a strong word. He wanted them to be. He hummed as he worked at Hiccup’s nipple, enjoying the feeling of it in his mouth and his body under his hands and the reactions he was getting. He tugged upwards on the rope to yank on Hiccup’s cock, still stuffed with the metal, and Hiccup yelped.

He found Hiccup’s other nipple under his tongue, continued doing little tugging motions on the rope, and Hiccup tried to pull his hips away but it did nothing but make the rope pull tighter. He was whimpering and mewling.

Viggo straightened, thumbed at Hiccup’s nipples, watching his face as he did so. Hiccup had his head tilted back, was now breathing harshly through his nose, teeth gritted. The collar looked so good on his neck. 

“Hating yourself for liking it?”

“If you won’t suck my dick, why don’t you go suck your brother’s?” Hiccup spat angrily. He had his eyes open now, but was staring fixedly at the roof of the tent. “I’m sure you’ll choke.”

Viggo laughed, wanting to show Hiccup that his insults had no effect on him. They were terribly amusing, really. He dropped his hands. “I didn’t know you were capable of saying such nasty things.”

“I reserve it for special people.”

Viggo turned back to his desk, carefully picked up the set of needles. “Oh, so I’m special then?”

“E _ special _ ly terrible, yeah.”

Hiccup looked at what he held when he went back to him. There was sweat trailing down one side of his face. He inched backwards, the motion awkward due to the bar that immobilized his legs. His chain rattled. He didn’t get very far.

“Where are you putting those?” His voice, so strong a moment before, had gone weak. Surely he wouldn’t be able to keep up his sass after this.

“In the right places,” Viggo said. There was no need to hold his body in place. If he tried to jerk away from him the rope would tug. He took one needle, held it up to his nipple. 

“No, no, no, not there,” Hiccup pleaded.

“Yes, here.” 

Viggo was slow about piercing his nipple, enjoying watching the needle slide into his flesh. Hiccup yelled, yanked hard on his chains. He yelled even louder when the needle went out the other side. Satisfied, aroused from his pain, Viggo left it there. His other nipple was pierced in the same way, and Hiccup shouted and sobbed. Viggo was left smiling. 

With the hand that wasn’t holding the remaining needles, Viggo reached up, brushed over one nipple, and Hiccup made a rather ugly sound at the touch. It was a good one. 

“I know how to make you shriek,” Viggo told him.

Hiccup moaned in distress, again tugged on his chains. His wrists were surely hurting from that.

“Please  _ no _ . No, n- _ argh! _ ” 

Viggo had his nipple firmly pinched between two fingers, was clamping down hard on the needle in it, feeling the metal through his flesh. Hiccup thrashed, and all that did was yank on his cock and cause him more pain, and in turn cause him to fight more. He was left in an agonizing cycle, and Viggo enjoyed watching him struggle with himself and scream. He tugged on his nipple while still pinching, and that made his voice louder.

He released him, and Hiccup went slack, breathing hard, sobbing. When he reached for his other nipple, he curved away from him, but he couldn’t go far, and so he squeezed and added more torment. He was still this time, having learned that struggling only hurt, but his screams were just as loud as before.

Viggo’s cock pulsed with heat at seeing him like this. People were attractive when they were vulnerable and suffering, especially someone so young and determined and beautiful. He let go, rubbed over his stomach as it heaved with his gasps and sobs. 

“Take a deep breath, Hiccup. You’ll need to brace yourself for this next one.”

“ _ S-stop. _ ”

“Sh, sh, it’s alright. Just breathe.”

After a few moments, Hiccup actually listened to him, began to take deep, shuddering breaths. His sobs ended and he calmed a little.

“There you go. That’s it.” Viggo took his cock with his free hand, and Hiccup froze. “Fair warning: you may faint from this.”

Hiccup’s lips trembled violently. “Oh g-g-g-gods, don’t  _ do  _ that! Please!”

“I’ll do what I wish.”

“ _ No-o-o. _ ”

Deciding on not giving him more time, Viggo positioned a needle and cautiously pierced just beneath where the rope was tied. He only wanted to pierce skin, not his urethra. Luckily, that was very visible to him with the rod still in it and gave him something to avoid. Hiccup’s shrieks made his blood boil with lust. 

He didn’t faint from the first needle, or the second, or the third. Viggo was just lining them down the underside of his cock, nearly shuddering at just how  _ good  _ his suffering sounded.

Hiccup became dead weight as the fourth entered his cock, and the tent became awfully silent. Viggo didn’t care at the moment, just kept up what he was doing, wanting Hiccup to be in a world of hurt when he regained consciousness. He was only finished once he’d even pierced his balls.

Then he was retrieving a jar of smelling salts that he’d had out for the very occasion of Hiccup’s loss of consciousness, returned to him and held it under his nose. For a moment, nothing happened, but then Hiccup’s nose twitched, and he came to coughing and spluttering, and an anguished shout left him. Viggo pulled the jar away, allowing Hiccup to look down at his handiwork. His breaths were coming much too fast, and after a little while Viggo wrenched at his hair so he would stop looking and shoved the jar back under his nose, sure that he was going to faint again. His eyes were rolling like he was. 

“Sh, darling. Breathe.” He stroked his hair, let him cough at the strong scent. After a bit of that, he pulled the jar away, just kept stroking Hiccup’s hair. “Breathe. You’ll live.”

Hiccup managed to calm himself, taking breaths through parted lips. Viggo was sure he wouldn’t bite him now with how he’d punished him, so he leaned in and kissed his mouth, dipped his tongue inside. He didn’t taste much different from anyone else he’d had, but there was the sweetness of victory in it. Never before had Viggo been able to do this to the leader of an opposing side. And he’d never met anyone like Hiccup. Beating him and having him was so different from anyone else. He let himself moan against him, wanting Hiccup to know he derived pleasure from it. His hips slotted against his pierced genitals, making him whimper around his tongue. 

“You feel how hard I am?” Viggo panted once he pulled away. “That’s all for you, Hiccup.”

Hiccup didn’t say anything, but Viggo could see the almost resigned terror on his face. It was quite a pleasing expression. His lower lip was trembling.

He replaced the smelling salts with a willow switch. Hiccup would eventually feel pleasure from him, but he wasn’t done with the pain yet.

Hiccup jolted and yelped with the first hit to his ass. It wasn’t hard enough to break skin, but it came close, leaving a lovely red welt on him. Viggo felt it under his fingers before hitting him again. 

Viggo covered Hiccup’s ass and the backs of his thighs with blows, enjoying the pained cries that left him and the way he would flinch with each strike. Then he circled around, laid the switch to his thighs. He was careful not to draw blood, the strength behind his hits precise. Of course, that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt, especially in such sensitive places. That was the fun of it. He could turn someone into a mess without even breaking skin. 

He was tempted to hit his cock, but with the needles still in him, that would just have him fainting again, and he wasn’t in the mood for that. He decided he was finished with that and laid the switch down on his desk.

Hiccup gave a shocked gasp when the first needle was drawn out of his nipple. His eyes shot open and he gave Viggo a questioning look. 

“I don’t fancy taking you with these still in you,” Viggo explained. “I want you to feel just pleasure now.”

“Y-you’re fucked up.”

Viggo shrugged. “Perhaps.” The needle was yanked out of his other nipple and Hiccup gave a pained cry.

The removal of the needles from his genitals had him crying, and Viggo loved it. Once he put them down, he came back, planning on removing Hiccup from the chains and taking him to his bed. He wanted to see his face when he did this, and having him standing would only let him take him from behind. 

Viggo removed the bar that was keeping his legs spread, and was quick to take his prosthetic as well to stop him from kicking him. He untied his cock and pulled out the rod, making Hiccup moan. A string of precum dangled from the top of it. He left the collar on though, finding him terribly attractive with it. The chains came off next, and Hiccup had no choice but to collapse into his arms. He was tired out and hurting and without the support of his prosthetic. He curled his hands into fists, brought them up to his chest, but did nothing with them, a far cry from when he’d bitten him at the start of all this.

“Please don’t,” he begged quietly. “Please.”

Viggo held him, ran a hand over his back. “You’ll enjoy this. I promise.”

“P-pretty sure I won’t.”

Viggo  _ tsked _ . “You are uneducated about your own body.” He trailed his hand down to his ass and squeezed, making him whimper. “There’s a spot inside you that will cause pleasure like none other when stimulated. I’ve seen men cry at the touch of my fingers because it’s so good.”

“Don’t want it.”

Viggo leaned down to lick over his ear. He rutted his hips against him. “Then why is your cock still hard?”

To that, Hiccup said nothing, and Viggo didn’t need him to. He scooped him up into his arms the way one would carry their new bride, and took him through to the back of his tent where his bed was. It was just a mound of furs, but it was comfortable nonetheless.

Though he was unbound, Hiccup didn’t fight once Viggo set him down on his back. He knew what he could do to him and what he was willing to do. He just closed his eyes and turned his head away from him. He kept his arms by his sides. There was a red ring around each of his wrists from the chains.

Viggo took the jar of oil he kept nearby and uncorked it. Hiccup’s thighs were rather easy to push apart, and then he settled himself down on his knees between them. Hiccup whimpered as he circled two slick fingers at his hole, setting down the jar beside him.

“Don’t.” The protest was weak, quiet. He knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere.

Viggo took Hiccup by the hip and pushed his fingers in. Hiccup hissed in discomfort, and Viggo felt his muscles clench down around him.

Viggo wiggled his fingers. “Hiccup, if you don’t relax, I’ll tear you. I’m sure you don’t want more pain inflicted on yourself.”

It took a few moments of Hiccup just breathing, but eventually his muscles loosened, allowing him entrance, and Viggo inserted his fingers all the way. He enjoyed how hot and tight Hiccup felt, was eager for when he would feel him around his cock. Hiccup moaned, pushed against him with his hips in a poor attempt to get away. Viggo just held him against the furs. Hiccup was losing his erection, his cock covered in little streaks of blood, but Viggo would soon fix that. He crooked his fingers inside him, up towards his stomach. This time when Hiccup moved it was out of surprise, and a cry left his mouth. Viggo’s mouth twitched into a smirk.

“I told you there was something good in there.”

“Stop.  _ Ah… _ ” Viggo had started rubbing at that spot, and Hiccup’s chest heaved, his hands gripping desperately at the furs. He kept moaning at his attentions, his cock hardening again so that it rested against his stomach. Viggo was again struck by just how beautiful he was.

“Your body seems to want quite the opposite.”

“Don’t care-  _ hngh _ .”

Viggo watched Hiccup’s cock, hummed as he saw precum leak from his slit and onto his stomach. He removed his hand from his hip, took his cock instead, smeared the dripping substance around the head of his cock to wet it. The way Hiccup’s voice came out of him was so lovely. Viggo liked how loud he was. He preferred loud lovers over the quiet ones. The loud ones let him know what they were feeling.

“Let your body have what it wants, my dear,” Viggo said. “It’s better if you don’t fight it.” He stroked slowly at his cock. He straightened and angled his fingers so that when he pulled them out and pushed them back in, they’d rub against his prostate.

Hiccup turned his head the other way, whined loudly. His features were twisted with the struggle he was feeling inside. Viggo watched intently, noticed how his brow began to un-knit, how the muscles around his eyes relaxed. He was letting himself be taken over by it.

“That’s it, Hiccup. Let it feel good.”

Viggo didn’t stop until Hiccup was trembling. Viggo sighed when he finally pulled himself free from his pants, aching to be inside him. It felt good to slick himself up with the oil, and as he did it he kept hoping Hiccup would look at him, but he stubbornly kept his eyes closed. No matter. He’d know of him intimately in no time.

Viggo leaned over Hiccup, took one of his legs and put it at his shoulder. He held him there, and with his other hand positioned himself at his hole. Given his size, it took some pushing, but he managed to penetrate him, and Hiccup gasped. His arms flew up to wrap around him, and blunt nails dug into his back. It felt good to have Hiccup touching him.

Viggo entered him with slow, even thrusts, each movement eliciting some sort of sound or gasp from Hiccup. Viggo groaned when he was sheathed completely, and he took Hiccup’s other leg and put that at his shoulder too, leaning on him so that his knees pressed into his chest. It felt like his cock was being hugged by soft, wet heat, and he just wanted to fuck into it and cum. 

Everything else about this night with Hiccup had been slow, but Viggo didn’t want slow now. He started out with harsh strokes, making Hiccup cry out. He probably felt pain amongst the pleasure, but that was alright. Viggo knew he was getting his prostate, and that would override any discomfort. It was a shame he wouldn’t be able to make Hiccup climax like this. Not the first time at least. His body would have to learn.

Viggo was usually more quiet about this, but he let himself grunt and moan and sigh. He wanted Hiccup to know what he was getting out of this, wanted him to know that using his body gave him pleasure. Hiccup just had his nails in his back and didn’t move them, holding onto him to brace himself.

Whereas Viggo had been talkative before, now he had no words. The satisfaction he was getting out of this was indescribable. Here his enemy lay underneath him, taking his cock and moaning, arms wrapped around him. It was the perfect way to end this round of the game, to give pleasure after pain. It was an effective way to undo someone, to make them hurt and crave something other than anguish, and then give them so much of the opposite. And Viggo got his own pleasure out of the whole process. He  _ liked  _ playing with people, liked hurting them, liked reducing them to cries and begging beneath his hands. Those who knew of this cruel practice of his called him a freak when they thought he couldn’t hear, especially Ryker, but he didn’t care. Let them know of his so-called depravity. While they were horrified and disgusted by it, he basked in it. He’d taken many against their will, enjoyed making them struggle and eventually give in to him like Hiccup was doing now. He’d taken willing partners as well, and he was more careful with them. Some would come back to him, filled with shame that they wanted what only he could give, and he would take them and play and work away their shame. Both men and women had crumbled under his hands and felt his cock.

Hiccup kept his eyes closed. Viggo wanted to order him to open them, but he somehow knew that he wouldn’t be able to get him to do it. He was determined to not look at him during this, to not acknowledge it. If he didn’t look, some level of denial remained. Though, Viggo could study his face. He had his head tilted back, mouth open in an endless stream of moans and pants and cries, letting his pleasure be known. 

Viggo plundered his body for quite the length of time before his climax began to build. It was a tightening and pressure in his genitals, a tingling through to his fingers and toes. It added a certain franticness to his movements, and the sound of flesh slapping together grew louder as his speed increased.

He gripped tight at Hiccup’s hips, released into him with a moan, fucking him right through it. He fucked him until he simply couldn’t anymore, his cock over sensitive and begging for him to stop. He pulled out of him, working on catching his breath. Sweat rolled down his sides, and it glistened on Hiccup’s chest.

He let Hiccup take his legs off his shoulders and relax them, though Viggo wasn’t finished with him yet. The truly fun part of this would be making his enemy orgasm. He pressed himself to Hiccup, licked and sucked on one of his nipples. There was the faint taste of blood, and Hiccup moaned loudly, his hips moving to rut his cock against his stomach. His hands fell away from his back.

“I’ll make you cum. I promise,” Viggo told him. He kissed his way down his stomach, and then he was kissing at the underside of his length, making Hiccup tremble and moan. He licked at his frenulum, encompassed his girth in his parted lips. He was enjoying the salty taste of his blood. 

One hand ran over his abdomen, and he put the other between his legs, put three fingers into him instead of two. He was determined to fist him at some point, but not now. Such stretching was new to him and would hurt him too much.

The deep moan Hiccup gave when Viggo took the head into his mouth would have aroused him again had he been younger. It was an incredible sound, and more followed as he bobbed his head over him. He disliked the common held belief that sucking cock was only a submissive action. One could have so much control over another person by having something so sensitive of theirs in their mouth. Of course, he’d had people submit to him by making them suck his cock, but he could control someone the other way around. It was proven by how Hiccup was shaking, how he was moving his hips into him.

With the combination of prostate stimulation and having his cock sucked, it didn’t take long for Hiccup to climax. He arched into Viggo, released into his mouth, a shout leaving his lips. His muscles clenched tight around Viggo’s fingers.

Viggo enjoyed the taste of him, let himself swallow it. He pulled off of Hiccup to lick any last bits of cum off of the head, making him release a long, broken whimper.

Then he was done with him. He pulled himself up to look at the aftermath of his work. Hiccup still kept his head tilted to the side, and he was breathing hard, looking absolutely spent. There was blood on his nipples and his cock and his thighs were red with welts. Cum dripped out of his hole.

“I could get used to this sight,” Viggo told Hiccup. He leaned over, took him by the jaw and turned his head towards him. He kissed him on the mouth, and Hiccup let him, even sighed into him. He was tired certainly.

“Don’t get so used to it,” Hiccup said once Viggo pulled away.

Viggo chuckled. “Oh, how sweet. You think you’re going to get out of here.” He laid on his side next to Hiccup, trailed fingers over his chest.

“Maybe in the morning.” There was a lack of seriousness in Hiccup’s voice, his words tired.

Viggo went along with it. “Alright, maybe in the morning.” Viggo kissed Hiccup on the cheek. He wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes, feeling content.


End file.
